


just a little time

by exarite



Series: MultiSakuMonth [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: “Wanna fuck?” Sakura asked bluntly and Naruto choked. He coughed, pulling his arm away from her shoulders and wheezed slightly as he looked up at her with wide eyes.“Excuse me?” He squeaked. She looked up at him, eyes innocent.“I asked, do you want to fuck?” Sakura repeated herself, each word clearly enunciated and leaving no room for misinterpretation.Naruto gaped. “I–yes?” He said uncertainly, and then again, more confidently, “Yes.”





	just a little time

“Wanna fuck?” Sakura asked bluntly and Naruto choked. He coughed, pulling his arm away from her shoulders and wheezed slightly as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Excuse me?” He squeaked. She looked up at him, eyes innocent. 

“I asked, do you want to fuck?” Sakura repeated herself, each word clearly enunciated and leaving no room for misinterpretation. 

Naruto gaped. “I–yes?” He said uncertainly, and then again, more confidently, “Yes.”

Sakura nodded and then closed the scroll in her hands. She stood up gracefully and started to walk away. Naruto watched her go, blinking, a little lost. She stopped a few steps away and turned back to face him, her eyebrow raised.

“Are you coming?”

Naruto’s jaw closed with a click and he quickly scrambled off the couch to follow her.

“Sakura-chan,” he said, reaching out for her arm. “Where’s this coming from?”

She stopped, and then looked down at his grip on her upper arm, an inscrutable expression on her face. She made a face and then looked up to meet his eyes.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” she asked. She held her chin high in challenge, eyebrows set, but there was an edge of insecurity and fear in her tone, as if she was scared he was going to say no and reject her.

Naruto blinked at her incredulously, still confused and disbelieving, and let go of her arm. He opened his mouth, ready to protest—about what, he didn’t quite know, but then, she pulled away from him and then without breaking eye contact, proceeded to unzip her shirt.

The protests died on his lips, his jaw becoming slack as he watched her fingers make its way down her chest, revealing inch by inch her bare skin and the bindings around her breasts. She shrugged it off her shoulders and tossed it to the side. She raised an eyebrow. 

Naruto’s mouth dried and he swallowed. 

“Okay, let’s go,” he said in a rush and grabbed her by the waist, grinning at her startled squeak. He brought them to his room and kicked the door shut. He turned them around and pressed her up against it.

“You sure?” he asked, a little breathless as he stared down at her. She scowled. 

“Stop talking, start fucking.” She wrapped her fingers around the locks at the back of his head and yanked him down into a deep and dirty kiss.

Naruto whimpered, his grip tightening around her before he let her fall into his bed, their bodies melding in ways he only dreamed of.

His hands traced up her sides, slightly unsure and confused that he was actually allowed to touch her like this. He hesitated, fingers hovering over the bindings of her breast. She made the decision for him and decisively unwrapped it from her chest until she was bare in front of him.

“Oh,” Naruto breathed as he stared down at her naked breasts. It’s not the first he’s seen, not after countless Sexy no Jutsu’s and all of Ero Sennin’s ‘research’, but this was different. This was Sakura. Sakura reddened and for once, the confidence and aggressiveness that she’s been displaying was gone.

“Why are you just staring?” she demanded defensively and Naruto laughed. He leaned in to kiss her again, his hands roving up to her chest to touch and feel the curves of her breasts, the weight of them in his palm, how her nipples felt against his thumb. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered and Sakura squirmed, looking away. 

“Don’t you think they’re a little small?” she asked and Naruto blinked. 

“Well–” At the look on her face he quickly shook his head, laughing again nervously. “No! Of course not! They’re perfect!”

“Good,” Sakura grumbled, huffing slightly.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he admitted and Sakura’s eyes darted upwards to meet his. “I can’t quite believe this is happening.” 

She grinned, all teeth. "Believe it.” She winked at him and Naruto giggled in surprise. He couldn’t help but press a quick kiss to her lips again and she laughed into it. When he pulled away, the expression on her face was different, a little intense and full of purpose. 

Next thing he knew Sakura was flipping them over until Naruto was flat on his back. He blinked up at her in surprise and looked down to where her thighs were around his waist, her crotch on his stomach. He could feel the heat of her on his abdomen through her shorts and the heat rose up to his cheeks even as blood rushed down.

“Sakura-chan…” he murmured and Sakura bit her lip. She spread her hands out on his chest.

“You’re not a virgin, right?” Sakura asked him quietly and Naruto’s lips parted in surprise.

“Um. No,” he lied and Sakura seemed to relax, her shoulders loosening. “Why, are you?”

Her expression changed and she glared at him, an expression he was much more familiar with from her. “None of your business,” she grumbled. She took in a deep breath and then moved her hips back until she was sitting right on top of his dick.

Naruto whimpered, his hands automatically grabbing on to her waist.

“I–um, foreplay,” he stuttered out, his eyes wide and his grip tightening on her hips. 

“Oh,” Sakura said, nodding slightly. “Yes, I knew that.”

She rose up on her knees and threw her leg off him. Naruto watched in stunned silence as she shimmied down her underwear and then promptly threw it to the side. 

“Uh.” His mind was blank. He was at a total loss for words, his eyes zeroed in on the pink tuft of hair in between her legs. He honestly didn’t know what he expected.

“Take it off,” Sakura hissed, tugging on his underwear. Naruto gulped and did an awkward wiggle as he tried to take it off, his hips raised. Sakura helped him, both of them nervously laughing.

“Okay,” Naruto breathed, grinning slightly once they were both naked. Sakura nodded along with him.

“Okay,” she repeated.

They looked at each other, faces red, just a little sweaty.

“Do you want me to…?” Naruto trailed off as he motioned towards her general lower area a little helplessly. Was he allowed to look? He was, right?

She looked away and nodded. 

“Okay,” Naruto said, and then promptly winced. Was that really all he had to say? “Lie down?”

Sakura nodded again and lied down on her back, her eyes following him as he laid down beside her, wiggling uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure what position he was supposed to be in. All those nights spent editing Icha Icha couldn’t have prepared him for this.

“Can we just kiss for a little bit more?” he found himself asking and Sakura blinked. She frowned.

“Sure,” she said quietly and gave him a tight smile. Naruto looked at her uncertainly. Did he say something wrong? Before he could dwell on it more Sakura reached out, her hand on the back of his neck, and then pulled him down into an easy kiss.

It was different this time with both of them bare, nothing in between their bodies. He pulled away, breathing heavy and his dick aching against her hip.He pressed his forehead on to her shoulder and closed his eyes, trying to will his heart rate to go slower. God… He’s been wondering and dreaming and fantasizing about getting to have Sakura for so long, and to finally have had her–to finally have been able to love her in the way he has always wanted, he just couldn’t believe it. A part of him wondered if he was, in fact, stuck in a dream. 

Sakura hiccupped underneath him, a choked out gasp and he immediately shot up to stare down at her in surprise. 

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

She stared at him, blinking rapidly, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

“No,” she said, and then promptly burst into tears.

Naruto flailed helplessly, full of energy with no direction or idea with where to even start.

“Wah, I’m sorry!” He touched her frantically, hands patting over her shoulders and her hair and her face, little bits of comfort that he could at least offer even if he felt like he wasn’t helping at all. Was this normal? Were girls supposed to cry after sex? No? Sakura only continued to cry, her face buried into her hands, breath hitching and catching, her shoulders shaking with her tears.

“It’s not–it’s not your fault,” Sakura choked out, her voice breaking over every other syllable, and the pain in it was so clear that Naruto was blown, so filled with the desperate need to make things better. But how could he make it better when he didn’t even know what the problem was?

“What’s wrong?” He whispered, hands firm on her shoulders and Sakura shook her head frantically, her pink locks hitting him. 

“I  _like_  you,” Sakura sobbed, “A lot.”

Naruto gaped at her.

“What?” He asked dimly.

Sakura immediately shook her head again, her grip tight against his arms. No chakra at all to enhance it, but still tight enough to cause a twinge of pain. Naruto winced.

“Don’t,” she blubbered, “Don’t tell me you don’t have feelings for me anymore–I know, okay!”

“Sakura…” Naruto said, a frown on his features and Sakura shook her head again stubbornly.

“Don’t,” she insisted a little helplessly, hiccupping again, and the threat of another onslaught of tears kept Naruto from pushing even if he wanted to help her, yell at someone or fight something or do anything!

“I’ll be fine,” Sakura whispered, nodding slightly to herself. The steel in her eyes was there, just barely, but still very much there. “I’ll be fine,” she repeated, and Naruto didn’t know who she was trying to convince. “Just fuck me and let me have this.”

“But I do!” Naruto finally blurted out. “I do still love you! I’ve never stopped loving you!”

“What?” Sakura said in disbelief. “But–you don’t ask me out anymore, and, and you’re always with Hinata and I thought this was my last chance to have you and–”

“I thought you didn’t like it when I asked you out,” Naruto whined, dropping his head. He pressed up close against her and Sakura immediately accommodated him.

“That’s what I thought,” Sakura moaned, covering her face. “But I missed it, and I realized too late that I do actually like you!”

“No!” Naruto interrupted, a grin spreading on his lips. “You’re not too late, at all!”

She peeked up at him through her fingers, her green eyes wide. He beamed back at her and took her hands in his to press a kiss to them.

“You’re just in time.”

Sakura reddened and then she swatted his arm, shaking her head in embarrassment. “You’re so corny, shut up,” she muttered and Naruto giggled.

“So, I’m not actually ready to have sex,” Sakura admitted and Naruto nodded easily.

“Same,” he said sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his head. “I lied. I’ve never done this before." 

Sakura glared at him but there was no real heat to it, just a fondness that made Naruto’s insides warm. He smiled helplessly back at her.

"We can… kiss?” Sakura suggested and Naruto immediately nodded before he dropped back down.

“That, we can do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> still on [tumblr](senju-sandwich.tumblr.com)
> 
> my favorite narusaku trope is awkward first time best friend sex if u havent noticed. best friends to lovers is my second favorite narusaku trope.


End file.
